Remember Me: A Rose and Dimitri Love Story
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: It is 11 days before September 11th. And Dimitri is writing down his personal Documants before his life falls apart. He keeps expecting the worse and the worse happens on Tuesday September 11, 2001. He didn't think it could happen. But it happened. Join Dimitri and Rose in this unforgettable love story. Written in DPOV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FF world. It's that time of the year again. My last 9/11 story was a hit! And I enjoy that you all enjoyed it. I am going to try to top that one. This is another RXD, I can only write for ROSE and D. But this time it's in Dimitri's POV. And a whole new plot. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy or the plot. It comes from the movie remember me.**

* * *

DPOV

Friday, August 31, 2001(Coincident? I think not). I write to you my diary or journal or whatever you are to me. I have been plagued with Ill thoughts and my imagination is on overdrive. I have no idea what I should do, or how to erase them. Once I imagine them, they are there to stay. I followed the footsteps of a great man. My brother. He long passed away now. And it seems like a tradition in my family. Every man that turns 22, end up dying or committing suicide. My 22nd birthday is coming up soon and I have that fear. I have that fear that I'll die soon.

I frowned at my last diary entry. Yeah, I was a fucked up soul but my life is always fucked up. My name is Dimitri Belikov, I am 21 years old and live in the dumpiest apartment ever. I can't keep a job and I sure enough can't keep a girlfriend. Well that was before I met Rose. Things seem to be going pretty good with us, but my ass-a-holic best friend Ivan is trying to get me to see new things. Well new things aren't working for me. I rather stay with Rose.

Thinking of her made me flashback to when I first met her. She was sitting in a coffee shop drinking water and not coffee. She hates coffee and she was there, her brown eyes staring at a book I know she wasn't reading. Her long dark-brown hair spilling over her shoulders. She sat alone cause that's how she preferred it to be. I smiled at her innocence, and her ignorance. She pays no attention to anyone around her. I lick my lips and go to her, its now or never.

I gulp down a large breath of air. Oh she is going to know that I am stalking her. Well I was watching her from a distance, does that still make me kind of stalker-ish? I brushed the thought off and walked over to her.

"Hi." I said coolly. My Russian accent seemed to be thicker then before. Damn, I have to keep that in check. I close my eyes and then open them to see Rose's brown eyes looking into mine.

"Hey, Dimitri. Right?" Oh dear god, she knows my name. My name sounds sexy coming out of her mouth.

I nod. Unable to speak words. Okay, Belikov. Get your act together or move on. That strange voice in my head oddly sounds like Ivan. I shake my head to get it out of my head.

"So you're not Dimitri" She looked at me frowning and confused.

"No I am Dimitri. It's just I was trying to get the voices out of my head." I frowned. Great Belikov just great. I was so going to kill Ivan. I was close to committing suicide just to get that bastard out of my head.

She looked at me confused. "Sorry, I don't associate with psychopaths"

"What no? I am not psycho. Its just that I have a guilty conscious and his voice is oddly familiar like my friend Ivan's." I said almost panicking.

She laughed and it caressed around me like silk. "Calm down Comrade." She shook her head. "I don't care. I live with a psychopath overprotective baring father." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay" I ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, I just get paranoid for some reason. But I am not crazy."

She shrugged her small shoulders and closed her book. "It's okay Comrade. Look I have to go. So why don't you give me a call tonight and take me out."

Okay that was awkward. Isn't the guy usually the one that asks the girl to go out? But Rose just went straight to the point and asked me out. I didn't mind that. I like a controlling girl. I nodded and she handed me a white slip of paper. Her number scribbled on it sloppy but enough to make my heart melt to know she wasted no time.

I came back to reality when the front door opened and slammed shut. I sighed and walked out of my room. The moon full and bright in the sky. I looked at the black sky and smiled when I felt Rose's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, sorry I made you stay up. My father had a bitch fit." I turned around and saw Rose with a busted lip and a swollen cheek. Fuck! I pulled her to the bathroom and cleaned her lip off of any access blood. I frowned and kissed her lip gently. "I'm fine Comrade."

I shook my head and stroked her hair back. "Come." I grabbed her hand and lead her to my bedroom with me. I laid her on the bed and kissed her lips. "I will protect you Roza."

She nodded and ran her hand through my hair. "Protect me in bed my love." She whispered and trailed her finger down my back. "Cover me like I'm your blanket."

I couldn't resist. We have been putting off trying to sleep together for the longest time now. I couldn't help but smile brightly as we both agreed that now was the right time to sleep together.

* * *

**There is the end of chapter one. I know it's short. Because its suppose to be short. I will be posting chapters leading up to September 11th. I hope you guys enjoy chapter one. And there will be cliffhangers… just saying**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit funny. And we get to see a side of Dimitri only you will find here.

* * *

September 1, 2001. Diary, Journal, whatever you are. Rose and I have been in bed for almost all day. It was so romantic and so sexy. Well sexy because I had gotten to see her naked body. I really don't wish anything would screw this up… -5 minutes later- something just so totally screwed this up. I am really pissed now. My father had summoned me to visit him at the office. Why should I? He's done nothing for me, but be a sperm donor. He doesn't appreciate anything I do, or what my sisters do. Especially my little sister Viktoria.

I threw my book across the room and frowned. I growled. This fucking sucks. Why now? Why does my father want to talk to me now. He hated me then, hell hate me now. He won't give two flying fucks. I sighed and answered my phone as it started to ring again.

"Dimitri, where the fuck are you?" My father yelled into the phone.

I sighed. "I'm in bed."

"Well tell the whore you're with and get to my fucking office now!" He growled.

I shook my head and laughed. "Pretty funny. She's not a whore. She's officer Mazur's daughter. Now you asshole, I will be at your office when I am good and ready. And it won't be now and today." I hung the phone and laid back down next to Rose.

She opened her brown eyes and smiled at me. "hmm, I love you."

The first words of the morning and it's I love you. She is a dream come true. I really love that. She was so sweet. So adorable. I enjoyed seeing her smile.

"I love you, too." I leaned over and kissed her lips. "Good morning, Roza"

She giggled and backed away from me. "good morning. And morning breath baby."

I laughed and kissed her again. "We both have morning breath. Shush it."

She had rolled us over so she was sitting on top of me. Her naked body straddling my clothed body. Her hands rested on my chest as she drew patterns over my chest plains. "Okay Mr. Morning Breath. I'd say we have a bit of morning sex. Separate showers, and we just spend the rest of the day at a movie-park-picnic-…?" She was trailing off.

I wanted nothing more then to stay in bed with Rose and just hold her body to mine.

"mm, I was watching something on T.V. and we could do our own haunted investigation." Rose smiled.

I smirked. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"Tonight you will" She got off me and smirked. "I'm showering. No sex until you believe in the paranormal." She walked into the bathroom.

I laid there and gapped. What? Really? I am dating a weirdo, I have really hit the mother load.

*~5 hours later~*

"Rose, I believe now okay. Please don't make me go into the basement alone again" I cried. I felt something was touching my back.

Rose giggled, "No! You can't Comrade. Now go into the attic" She grabbed my hand. And I lost it. I screamed like a little girl (Ever see supernatural Episode Yellow Fever. Dean's scream is Dimitri's scream) I jumped about 5 feet in the air. I ran away down the hall and into the room. I was so fucking scared. I could hear Rose laughing. I held my chest and frowned.

"That was so not fucking funny." I yelled down the hall.

I crossed my arms and sat in the room I was in. The door slammed shut and I ran to the door. "Rose open this fucking door now" It was silent, I couldn't hear rose. "Rose?" I started to bang on the door.

"DIMITRI?!" I heard Rose scream. I wasn't playing this game. I knew she was playing with me.

"I'm not falling for it Rose." I sat down and went towards the window, I saw a face in the window and frowned backing away from window. This place was getting creepier and creepier. I sighed and held myself. Okay I have not heard from Rose for about an hour now. I am now getting freaked out.

I closed my eyes and sighed a bit. I gripped onto the wall behind me and started to chant a very famous Mantra. 'there's no place like home'. Yeah totally, there is no place like home. And I just wanted to get home right now.

I opened my eyes and I was passed out on the floor and seen Rose above me. She smiled a bit. But I could tell that she was also afraid. I was breathing heavily and my head hurt like a bitch. I reached up and cupped Rose's face and she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god you're all right." She leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I was so worried. When you ran off, you hit your head in a fallen beam. You were knocked out cold for about 2 hours." She sniffled. "I thought you were like dead."

I sat up and the room started to spin around. I held my head and closed my eyes. "I'm fine Roza. Just take me to the hospital. I might have a brain injury or something."

"All right. I think you might be right. You hit your head really, really hard." She touched my cheek. "Let's get you to the hospital"

Rose had helped me up and we walked out of the abandoned warehouse. It was much creepier during the day. You couldn't see it at night. We walked to the car and Rose drove me to the hospital. I felt Rose help me into the ER as she signed my triage papers.

"When's your birthday?"

"September 3rd."

"How tall are you?"

"Six foot Six"

"What's your weight?"

"About 210 lbs or 212 lbs."

"Are you obese?"

"No."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" she was laughing.

I arched my eyebrow at her and smirked. "last week." I joked.

She gasped. "Is there something you're not telling me."

"I had a sex change when I was 15." I faked a frown. "I'm secretly a woman."

"It's okay Comrade. It's why you're so feminine isn't it?"

I nodded and bit my lip. "it is Roza. I am so, so sorry." I chuckled a bit.

Rose shook her head. "Are you male or female?" All joking aside she was back to the piece of paper in front of her.

"Male."

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes"

She filled out all the questions on the paper and hands them in for me. She walked back to me and kissed me. "Okay baby, the triage nurse will ask you serious questions. Like your medication and allergies. But I hope you are all right."

I nod and kiss her gently. "I hope I am all right baby" I stroked her cheek.

I was going crazy it was 12 am. I was freaking out. They had not taken me back yet. I was about to rip my hair out. Rose was sleeping next to me and she snored softly. She was so adorable. The day was eventful, we had so much fun. Except when I knocked myself out.

I looked up when my name was finally called. I sighed, Finally. I stood up and shook Rose. "Roza. Wake up baby girl."

She moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes. "okay." She got up and walked with me back. My head was probably all right now. But I was so not feeling good. The room was spinning again and I bent over and threw up all over Rose's shoes.

* * *

Oh no poor Dimitri. What ever are we going to do?! I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. It's kinda sad. And kinda not. i dunno. We find out about Dimitri. :( What happened?

I don't own the vampire Academy.

* * *

Life sucks. Literally. I hate being in the hospital. Especially finding out that I have brain hemorrhaging. Seems like I hit my head really, really hard. How do I explain this one to my mother and/or father. I can't face them right now. This is so humiliating. My sisters will probably laugh at me. My mother would do whatever a mother would do. And my father wouldn't give a rat's ass and probably say that I deserved it. Well fuck you father. I can all ready see his stupid eyes looking at me hiding a smirk.

I looked next to me and see Rose staring at me. She must have been up for quite some time now. I smile the best I can but she just breaks down and cry. Rose rushes over to me and grabs my hand and strokes my knuckles with her thumb. I try to read her facial expression but she shows nothing but worry. Worry for what? I just have a little bleeding in my brain. Not like my life was at stake. Was it? I try to shake off the thought but it hurt to even think.

The doctors had came in and did some more blood tests and put me on this device that made weird noises. I had no idea what I was called. It watched my brain scans and see if I had any brain function. I heard one of the doctors say that I might be brain dead until they can get me into surgery. I frowned or did as much as I could. I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I becoming retarded? I didn't want to be brain dead. I had no idea what brain dead meant.

After a few hours of brain scans and other non-sense bullshit, Rose finally came back into the room with my mother and sisters. No sign of my father. Figures. I was just glad to see them there. But their faces shown no happiness. I figured what happened to me must be bad. I could hear Rose behind them crying and saying its her fault that she should have never forced me to go into that building with her. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that I will be fine. But for some reason I couldn't talk.

"I'm sorry." Rose cried as she held onto my mom. "I'm so sorry."

My mother shook her head. "This isn't the first time this has happened Rose. Dimitri has a history of blood clotting in his brain. He probably re-opened an injury."

What? How come I wasn't aware of this? Seriously? I was so fucking screwed now. Like why would my mother keep this away from me? I find no need to hide this from me. It's my body and my life. I should be informed. Was that the medications I had to take everyday? Shit. I was so confused.

"I know. I just wished he told me." Rose sniffled.

My mother sighed and shook her head and cupped Rose's cheek. "Rose. Dimitri has short term memory loss. He can't remember what he did when he was five. I'm sure not all of us can. But Dimitri had a good memory until the car accident with him and his father. He can only remember hating his father because, well his father tried to kill him. And intentionally too."

Rose put her hand to her mouth and walked over to me and kissed my face over and over. "baby please come back. I know you can hear me. And I know you're somewhere in there. But please fight through this. Please. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if I have to change your diapers or just give you your medicine. I love you please baby. Come out." She cried sobbing louder and louder. I lifted my arm up and touched her head. She looked at me. "Oh Dimitri, say something."

Hi. I try to say. But it doesn't come out. Fuck you life. I mean really. Is this your way of telling me that I can't live any longer. I knew it. My 22nd birthday is tomorrow and I am going to die. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. (I like saying Fuck). I looked at the time, closing my eyes. Almost midnight. I was asleep for awhile. At midnight this morning to almost midnight here. What the fuck man.

Viktoria smiled and clasped my large hand in her two small hands. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're an asshole. You need to come out of this awake-coma now. You can see me. I can see you. You can hear me. I just need to hear you. Make a noise for us so we know you're not dying." She smiled.

She was always so strong, she always hid her feelings and tried to make a joke out of it. I tried to laugh but a grunt came out. I hope that's good enough for her.

"Happy birthday, Dimka." My mother walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

I moved and my body was stiff. I groaned. "Help me." I whispered out.

Rose ran into the room and grabbed my face. "You spoke. Oh my god. Speak again."

"Help me." I say in pain this time. I started to cry.

Rose sat me up and stroked my back. "Better?"

I nodded and lean on her. "My birthdays always suck."

"Oh honey. Your birthday is amazing. You just came back because it's not your time to go. You won't be leaving anytime soon though. Okay? I will fight death to keep you here." Rose kissed my cheek over and over. "You need to shave. But I love the stubble. Makes you seem more manly."

"I wasn't manly enough before." I said pretending to be a little hurt.

She shook her head and kissed me. "No Comrade. You are always manly. You're even manly when you scream and run from me." She giggled. Oh, I loved the sound of her giggling. "But you're even manlier when we're in bed together." She smirked and kissed again.

"EWW! Stop that!" My sisters squealed. "We do not need to know what my brother does behind closed doors."

"I don't have a door in my room. It broke." I shrugged. "So it's not behind closed doors."

"You're just a pig. Dude, you need to give your girl some privacy. And to say this out loud. Do you have any respect for her?" Karolina said.

I laughed and shook my head. "Idiots. Rose brought it up. I just said I don't have a door."

I shook my head. Jesus. I hated yet loved my sisters. But they sometimes get on my nerves and really that have no moral space to tell me what the hell I do with my girl. If I want to be in public and do nasty things to her then I will. I'll just make sure there's no people around. Don't want men looking at my Rose.

My birthday is starting out to be a little better then I had anticipated it to be. Maybe things are going to change.

* * *

Ta-DA! LOL There we go. This is Dimitri's birthday's beginning. What will happen later on?


End file.
